villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Venificus
A storm brewed above Spirele, casting the land into its shadow. Dark and ominous, the clouds were a swirl of poisonous purple. Occasional bolts of lightning rent the sky with a crack and resounding boom, the bands of electricity itself tinged somewhat purple by the clouds that surrounded it. In a circular room, adorned with torches whose flames burned acid green, in a tower placed high in the sky, a thick green fog billowed, mirroring the storm outside, though in a different color. If one were to look closely, as the clouds of fog waxed and waned, one would be taken aback at the scene occuring. A light blue-skinned hag with glowing orange eyes stood in front of her animated cauldron; a rather useful companion of many years named Colpire. She used Colpire regularly and in a variety of ways, none of which could be called.. pleasant for the unfortunate, living cauldron. At this particular moment, Colpire's duty was to keep his mistress up to date on who was the loveliest of souls around. She fully expected Colpire to tell her that she, herself, was the loveliest, who else could it be? She had never asked Colpire to perform this specific duty before. In her vanity, she herself figured that she would give it a try herself. After all, a cauldron is the proper tool for any self-respecting hag to use. The witch grinned expectantly as she looked into the reflective surface of the potion Colpire held, smugly asked how "lovely" ''her soul looked; Colpire answered, attempting to ignore that fact that the disgusting witch was picking her teeth. "Why it's Thelema any day, she really takes my breath away..." Colpire coughed at the end of this statement, which wasn't truly a lie; Thelema the witch did take his breath away, just not in the way his mistress expected, in both physical and soulful. "Err...Uh.." Colpire started, but trailed off. "Spit it out, before I begin to rout!" Thelema demands, obviously felt left in the dark. "There is one soul, one that is more pure, if you take her's, that should be the cure." Colpire answers. Thelema flew into a rage. Then, letting out a final screech, she grabbed her cauldron by his rim. Glaring down at Colpire, she spat, "No, you must be mad, nicer beauty can't be had!" She placed her hands back on her hips and shook her head repeatedly as she finished. Continuing with his course of honesty, Colpire replied; "Unfortunately I think you'll find," the cauldron winced as Thelema, her orange eyes furious, began pounding her fists on his rim, shaking her head once more, but continued nonetheless, "it's a galactic girl, her soul is nice and kind!" The witch spun to face the door, rage etched across her whole face, and waddled rather quickly out of the tower, her broomstick following behind, forming the beginnings of a plan as she started down the steps toward the rest of her lair. Her high-pitched, ominous cackle echoed throughout the castle. Chapter 1: Kidnapping In the midst of a field, atop a hill and sitting together underneath the shade of a tree, Ruichi and Nebula sat together, with their hands held and their backs leaning against the trunk. Little time had passed since the great war against Ebonscale, yet Ruichi was still unsure over his feelings for Nebula. Both were aware that Nebula had great love for Ruichi, but Ruichi himself was unsure about his own emotions for Nebula. Perhaps he was afraid of committing to an "official" relationship... or perhaps he was afraid that somehow, he would let down Nebula... either way, Ruichi was not a very self-confident person, especially when it came to emotions. Somewhere nearby, Thelema the witch had found what she was looking for, the pure soul. The one and only soul that Colpire spoke of. "This should be a piece of cake, I'll have her soul, for my own sake!" She rhymed, flying just barely above the ground, she takes off to higher altitudes, and then comes swooping down straight at where Ruichi and Nebula are sitting. Ruichi's eyes widened in momentary shock before he suddenly stood protectively before Nebula and summoned his scythe into his hand, tensing up for a potential fight. Landing nearby, a portly woman with light blue skin, with orange eyes smugly grins. "Many tricks are up my sleeve, you better run, you better leave." Raising a hand, an orange fireball practically shoots out from her palm, aimed at Ruichi. Ruichi puffs his cheeks and puffers his lips, and a stream of fire bursts forth from his mouth, absorbing the witch's fireball and bursting toward the old hag. "So I don't come to grief, here's a spell I'll hide underneath!!" The hag exclaims as an energy shield in the form of a sphere materializes around her, as the process occurs, a blue colored fireball emerges from her palm once again. "That will burn you nice and hot, you'll wish you'd rather died and rot." Ruichi grabs Nebula and leaps out of the way, causing the blue fireball to sail past them and incinerate the tree. "I'm not one to brag or boast, but after this attack, you will be toast!" Crackling green energy forms in both of her palms, the attack goes straight for Ruichi at instantaneous speed when let go of. Taken by surprise, the attack stuns Ruichi, knocking him off of his feet. Jumping upon her broom, Thelema glides over to Nebula swiftly and nabs her as soon as she gets close enough. "No!" Ruichi shouts, sprouting dragon-like wings from his back and taking off in pursuit. "Nebula!" "Lemme go, you old hag!" Nebula excalimed, struggling. Creating a ball of flame in her hand, Nebula tried to set fire to the witch and her broom. The old witch cackles crazily, hitting Nebula in the back of her head, knocking her out. "You shall soon see, what kind of magic I have with me!" The witch flies off with the kidnapped Nebula, opening up a green vortex with a wave of her hand, she flies through it, leaving no trace of the witch or Nebula, the vortex begins to shrink. "Nebula!" Ruichi calls out, flying into the vortex. The vortex continues to shrink, smaller and smaller, until it is no more. Ruichi, coming out of the vortex, comes across a beautiful land, five or six waterfalls splashing into a crystal blue lake. A few mountains decorated with flowers and trees, lush foliage colored shades of green, yellow, and red. A few animals are seen, some of which have three eyes, a few giant flowers that are apparently talking, taking no notice to Ruichi's arrival. On one of the few mountains is a large castle, which has purple colored clouds surrounding the top, making the upper portion less visible. ''"Dammit... where'd that old hag go?" Ruichi thought frantically to himself. "Looking for someone?" A voice interrupts Ruichi's thoughts. Ruichi jumps in shock from hearing the sudden voice. "Who's there?!" he calls out. "Your situation must be dismal, because the look on your face is that of a terrified one." A golden, sparkling feathered bird flies down to Ruichi.. "Lost someone?" It asks. "Yes..." Ruichi said. "But who are you?" "My name is Oro Corvo.. I am one of many creatures that inhabit this land we call Spirele. You can just call me Orvian." The beautiful bird spoke. "Alright, Orvian..." Ruichi said, "you mind telling me if a hideous old hag lives in that castle?" he asks, pointing to the ominous fortress on the distant mountain-peak. "Thelema lives there.." Orvian begins, "She's a powerful witch who owns Spirele. Don't tell me that pink colored girl was the one who was taken by Thelema?" Orvian questions. "Yes..." Ruichi growled. "Well, what are you planning on doing? Fighting the witch?" Orvian asks. "Of course." Ruichi responded, beginning to set off in the direction of the castle. Orvian takes flight, floating just near Ruichi's head. "You know, that's practically suicidal." He informs darkly, "But if you are as strong as her, then maybe you stand a chance. I can come with to help, can I?" He pleads. "Just don't get in my way." Ruichi says. "I'll show you the path." The bird takes flight, heading up toward the mountain, yet still in visible range so Ruichi can tell which way to go, until they make it to the cliffside, a chasm stops Orvian, as he waits for Ruichi to catch up. "What to do, can you fly?" Without a word, Ruichi spreads his draconic wings and soars across the chasm. "The answer is yes then." Orvian speaks to himself, and follows Ruichi, flying near the large door, otherwise the grand entrance to the castle. Ruichi places his hands on the enormous door and pushes. Orvian flies into the darkned room, and looks around. "Wow..." He speaks aloud, in awe. (If you need to put anything here, then put it Edwin.) Chapter 2: Thelema's Lair Meanwhile, up in Thelema's main research room... "He's arrived, yet so quick, tricks and traps will block his path, he better be careful or he'll feel my wrath!" Thelema ryhmes. "But I've just about learnt this spell, it's rather neat, I'll keep it later for your treat.. Once I've got your soul, the deprivation on you will take it's toll. You'll become a mindless fool, I'll laugh while you stare and drool." The witch cackles, all the while with Nebula in the room. Nebula, still dazed from being struck unconscious earlier, attempts to hurl a fireball at the Thelema. As Nebula forms the fireball, excrutiating pain surges through her whole body, so much so that she could blacken out at any moment. "Do not try to use your power, this is not the perfect hour. For whenever you try to build of strength, pain will course through you at great length. Due to a special spell of mine, I consider it rather fine." The witch cackles again. Indeed, before she could even scream, Nebula fell unconscious before she hit the stone cold floor. Thelema, who was still cackling at the moment, strides over to Colpire, who at the moment was cleaning dishes within his own body. "I hope you are right, for this girl's quite soul is definitely light." "Yes, I'm right on the money, do not worry mistress, your future looks quite sunny." Colpire responds. Nebula slowly regains consciousness. Her vision is blurred as she tries to pull herself away. Thelema walks over to Nebula, grabbing her by the hair, she drags Nebula over to Colpire. "You little girl, your tiny friend, will both meet a very unsightly end." Thelema cackles. Colpire stares at Nebula, his eyes sorrowful. Nebula cringes in pain, curling up on the cold floor. "Now for the creation of the spell, hopefully, instead of it being given to me, will actually send your soul to Hell." Thelema's smug grin shows no pity, just plain evil intent on making Nebula suffer. "And once I'm with this, I'll go destroy your friend, who seems to be in anything but bliss." The witch's smug grin giving away the fact that Ruichi never seems happy. Nebula was crying silently, unable to move, her body overcome with pain and exhaustion. "No... Ruichi..." she pleads, although it comes out as little more than a whisper. She once more attempted to crawl away, knowing that it was futile; her hands curling, grasping the uneven stones on the floor as she tried to pull herself along the ground. A loud clack! is heard as the heel of the witch's high-heel punctures Nebula's back-hand. "Don't make me step on you like a mat, oh wait, I already did, but instead like a rat." Thelema rhymes in an angered way. Nebula, screaming in pain, cannot muster the strength to push the witch's blade-like heel out of her hand. Her wound bleeds profusely, her blood spreading as a dark pink liquid on the floor. "Now stay here, or you'll have to deal with more than a heel and my leer." Thelema simply says as she walks off. Nebula pulls her bleeding hand toward herself and curls up once more on the stone floor, trembling and shivering. With Thelema gone from the room, the only sounds that could be heard were heartbreaking, choked sobs. One word found it's way to her tounge, appearing as little more than a whisper: "...why?" "Because what Thelema wants and needs, does not get through bargaining and pleads." Colpire states. Nebula says nothing in response as she curls up tighter and continues her sobs. Category:Fantasy Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story Category:Co-Op Stories